I Bet
by Ryukai-chan
Summary: Taeya makes a bet to Max, who makes a bet to Rei, who makes a bet to Kai. So who gets paid and who pays up? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hewo! I'm S-Ty and this is my first ficcy having to do with straight people! I'm very happy and I hope you will be to after this fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. BEYBLADE BELONGS TO SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE PLOT AND CHARACTER TAEYA KINOMIYA (she has the same last name as tyson because of something later on in this story) AGAIN... BEYBLADE NOT MINE!

"You watch her. I see you watching her. If you only knew... I could love you so much more... than her...

"Taeya Kinomiya watched as her computer slowly began to connect to the internet."Stupid dial up! She yelled as it took its time. When it finally showed up, she tried to look up some manga that she had just found out existed and got a pop-up that said: Hot women! Meet up with sexy women who WANT to meet YOU! There was a woman on the screen.She was topless and was covering her nipples. Taeya turned a sour green and threw up a sandwich she had just eaten along with half the undigested feast from last night.

It had been her best friend Max's b-day and he had chosen a house party instead of going out. Max had always been a simple person except when it came to love. He didn't care who the person was "as long as you love them" he would say.Other than that, he was simple. So when his birthday came around he decided to "keep it simple" that day to. In fact the only thing out of the ordinary were the gifts he recieved which all of them, he absoluteley loved.

Taeya quickly exited the pop-up and tried to find her manga info. Seconds later, grandfather called her down to the training room "You need to listen really quick! Some dudes are coming over here to see you. You know the ones Rei and Kai." Her eyes lit and she smiled when he said Rei, but suddenly her face faltered when he said Kai. "Quit looking glum! I need you to treat them with hospitality at your finest becauase they are staying here because of the power outage. They're parents have agreed and they will stay here. They're coming after school so I need you to get the guest rooms ready before tonight! Taeya yelled "What!The Hiwatari's have a generator in that huge aparment housing sized place they call a mansion! Kai doesn't have to stay here!" "Actually his grandfather is going out of country for about two months and he needs Kai to have a place to stay. So until the lights on Rei's block come back into working order, they both have to stay here."

Taeya scowled angrily and set off to prepare their rooms. Every time she thought she was done with her work, making the rooms as nice as possible, gramps would give her something else to do and poor Taeya never got to her manga. Finally, she got a break finishing everything to gramps' liking. As soon as she sat down at the computer, however, the gate bell rang. Taeya groaned and jogged to the door. She looked outside and saw the guests. It was Rei and Kai and a bouncy Max."Hi!" she said enthusiasticly and ran to Rei and threw her arms around him. Max ran into the house to go say hi to gramps after giving her a small "Hi."Rei rubbed Taeya's head and pushed her hair back out of her face. "How are you?" he asked.

Niether of the two seemed to take notice of Kai standing there. Kai almost soundlessly cleared his throat. Taeya seemed not to notice yet again "I'll show you 2 to your rooms." She said looking at Kai finally. She held the door for Rei who in turn held the door for her."I've got it." he said, so she went in and he followed. Kai frowned at the pair of them, jelous even though Rei only treated her like a younger sister. He's not that cute he thought and opened the door for himself and walked in,letting it close behind him.

please tell me if you like it or not.I know I have over trillions of grammatical errors I just can't catch them on my own- sorry!

P.S This may turn out to be a higher rated fic so i'll let you know if it is! Which means it will get better!YAY!

pls review!(flames excepted and taken into consideration if I care about what they say) 


	2. Let's Wager

Hi again! For anyone who read my first chapterI love you soo much! Thank You!and if you didn't give any complaints, please,I ask you to reconsider your thoughts! If you can help me in any wayI would be most appreciative! Maybe you've had ideas of something you wanted to put up but didn't. You can email me and tell me. I'll even recognize you as the author/authoress! 

And don't be afraid to critic my work! I want it to be the best it can be and I'm sure you'd want that to if you would be reading. So tell me your thoughts and how you would like me to improve, because as authoress,I want my writing to be intriguing to my readers!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! There! And now for the story!

Chp.2 Let's Wager...

Kai sighed as he unzipped his suitcase and began to unpack. Taeya hadn't talked to him much after they'd walked into the house. "Maybe she's still upset he thought." It had been a few days before the Winter Dance.It wasn't a school dance but the kids would always ask each other at school anyways and getting a date was like having hundreds of thousands of girls on a few choice pair of the best pants; meaning only so many boys were date-able due to either being a boyfriend or the fact that you just didn't fit in.

Of course the first two main squeezes had been Kai and Rei and even if they weren't gorgeous (which they are) they would have still been asked because of beyblade. (people aren't picky when it comes to fame) However Kai and Rei had been asked by almost every girl (And exceptional boys in which of course Rei chose his sweetheart Max)in school except for two girls annoying little Emily, who didn't have a date bcause she was a snobby little weasel, and the new but very nice and beautiful Taeya. I really don't have anything against Emily. She's alright.)

Of course Kai would ask out Taeya, and he did. Also shortly after, they became a couple. They went to the dance perfect dates, but Emily asked to talk to Kai and the next thing Taeya new, Kai was caught with Emily's tongue in his mouth. Taeya had thrown a drink in his face, walked straight over to Rei and kissed him right on the lips before storming out with tear stained eyes, not giving Kai a chance to explain. The day after she explained to a very startled Rei and Max and they forgave her for her actions. (because Max and Rei are dating )

Kai heard a soft knock on the door and then a neko-jin entered. "You know you could try talking toher." said Rei noticing his face and realizing what he must have been thinking. Kai snorted and then smiled. "Right and Max is so straight he decide to go out with you." "Poor child." Said Rei with pity in his voice."Listen to these horrible lines! Usually you can come up with something but now..." "Oh shut up!I bet could get a better line before you can even get in the bed with Max!" "Well" said Rei a sly look on his face. "At leastI have the option."Kai fumed "Oh yeah! "Yeah." Said Rei unafraid. "And I'll prove it...wanna bet?" "Yeah i wanna bet!" "So fine!" "Fine."I'm closer to Max than you are to Taeya anyway." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to make this interesting?"Kai asked."hmm." Said Rei smiling impishly "OK. If I winI get to introduced Taeya to anyone, anyone of my choice and if she chooses to go all the way then thats her. You can't stop her andit will be her choice." Kai said, "Fine but if i win...you'll do my bidding for my time length." "As long as it only goes up to 2 weeks and no more then i'll agree." "Whatever." Said Kai and he switched direction to towards his bags.

Whle Kai changed shirts there was another knock on the door. "Come in." Said Kai and Taeya stepped through the door with her face an angry red. She bent her head low and said in a light voice "Dinner's ready." Rei lifted her head. "You don't have to do that for us." She looked up and blushed as she now saw Kai's shirtless form and quickly slipped out of the room. I'm sorry but grandpa makes me do it... saysI should be nice." she whispered and disappeared around the corner.Kai shivered from the draft rei walked to the door. "See you down stairs." He smirked and closed the door behind him. "hmph." said Kai and returned to his bags.

Everyone minutes later sat down at the table. There was a few candles lighting the room instead of electric lights. "Getting used to that incase our lights go out. Lucky for us that's pretty muchthe onlyelectricity in here!" said gramps. Taeya felt this was a good time to confront her friend. _Dragoon? Yes Taeya? AmI stupid for bieng mad at Kai? Depends on what for.What did he do? Kiss another girl while we were together! Do you know if he was trying to? No.Then yes._ Taeya grimaced. _What is wrong Tai?_ Taeya blushed. _Don't call me that! It's_ Taeya_now. Oh now, but what about tomorrow?_ Thats right, her real name is Tai Tai(Ha! her names the same as mine! Weird huh?) "Shut up!" She yelled out loud and then blushed yet again. "Are youOK Taeya?" asked Rei? "Yeah" said Taeya. "fine."


End file.
